Am i dreaming?
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Harry Potter's parents were dead, and he lived with his uncle and aunt. But what if one night he went to sleep in his bed in the cupboard under the stairs, and woke up the next morning in the house of Lily and James Potter. Wouldn't you be confused?
1. Am i dreaming?

Harry Potter was always a quiet boy. He had a reason to be. He grew up with a horrible family, who treated him like a rodent that was infesting their home. Eventually Harry felt like a rodent. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs, while his cousin had two rooms. Harry wished that his parents had lived, that his family had been unnoticed by the dark lord. But what Harry didn't expect, was that one night he was going to go to sleep in his small bed under the stairs, in the quiet house of number four privet drive. In the morning he was going to wake up in a completely different bed, in a completely different room and that Lily Evans was coming in to wake her son. Now Harry was confused, was his life a dream.

Life is never what it seems...

Harry Potter sat up in his bed quickly, after having a horrible dream, sweat running down his face. He expected to feel cramped as he sat up, and he expected it to be pitch black in the cupboard. But as he looked around, he noticed that he was sitting in a normal sized bed in a normal sized room. Harry quickly pinched his arm, and yelled out when the pinch started to hurt.

Harry looked up as someone suddenly burst through his bedroom door. Lily Potter was that specific person.

"Mum?" Harry asked, clearly confused as he looked at the red-head woman, who he hadn't seen since he was a year old. Or had he. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother again. This couldn't be possible, she died years ago with his father. But how was she standing right in front of him, still in her pajamas and holding a cup of coffee. Lily stared at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Did you hit your head?" She asked, clearly concerned for her son. "Harry, you need to get up and get ready. You have to pack for Hogwarts."

Lily left the room, shaking her head as she smiled to herself. Harry shook his head, no matter if he was dreaming or if he was awake, it was still September 1st. And Harry was meeting his best friends at Kings Cross Station. Harry sighed as he clambered out of his bed and started to throw on whatever clothes he could find, and quicly left his room. He slowly walked down a hallway, looking at every photo on the walls. They were of him as he was growing up. There were even some of him, Hermione and Ron. So he was friends with them still. Harry laughed to himself. No matter what, they would still be best friends. Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and started to walk down the stairs. He could hear chatter coming from what seemed to be the kitchen, so he headed in that direction.

Seated at the table in the kitchen was none other than James Potter, and beside him was Sirius Black. Well at least someone who was actually alive was here. Harry smiled at his father and godfather when they looked up at him.

"What were you yelling at, Harry?" Sirius asked, a smile on his face. "Have another dream, did ya?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he dropped into a seat beside his father, who reached over and ruffled his hair.

"What was it this time?" His mother asked from across the room. So they had happened more than once, maybe he wasn't dreaming.

"The Dursley's. I was dreaming that you guys were dead and that i was living in a cupboard under the stairs, in the Dursley's house." Harry said as they all looked at him.

"Yeah, they would do that." James said, a look of hate on his face. Sirius laughed.

"I'm sure that was comfortable." Sirius joked, the laughter stopping only when Lily glared at him.

"Don't worry Harry. We aren't dead, we are here with you and we love you so much." Lily said as she came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Always!" James and Sirius said in unison. Harry laughed along with them. No, he wasn't dreaming. Nothing this real could be a dream. Harry smiled at his parents and godfather, picked up a piece of toast and started to eat. He half listened to his father and Sirius talking about a game of quidditch.

"So, hows the new girlfriend going?" Sirius asked. Harry choked on the piece of toast he had been eating, and stared up at Sirius as James clapped him on the back.

"Girlfriend?" Harry spluttered. Sirius laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, Hermione right?" Sirius said. Harry looked at him, confused. He had liked Hermione for a while now. "Ron mustn't be very happy about that."

Harry nodded at Sirius. Ron had always had a crush on Hermione. And now as Harry began to remember, so had he. He had just had the nerve to ask. Harry just laughed as the two men and got up from the table.

"I have to go pack for school."

"Yeah be good this year, Harry. It is your fifth year." Sirius joked. Harry laughed.

"Always am." Everyone laughed, because it was true. Harry had never had a detention in his whole time at Hogwarts. He was a role student. And he was a great seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry shook his head at his family and left the room.


	2. Going home

Harry stood in the crowd at King's Cross Station, pushing his heavy trunk along on a trolley as he headed towards the barrier. Harry smiled when he saw who was standing in front of it. Hermione and Ron were standing to the side, trying not to look out of place with two owls. Hermione looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear, while Ron scowled and looked at the ground. It seemed that Ron was still angry that Harry had gotten Hermione. Harry ignored Ron and went to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug. Hermione smiled happily and lent back, looking Harry in the eye.

"You look different, Harry. What happened over the summer?" She asked as Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, Hermione. I just missed you." Harry said as he lent in and kissed Hermione on the lips. Ron muttered something under his breath as he turned and walked through the barrier. Harry stepped back and looked over Hermione's shoulder at the barrier.

"Whats the matter with him?" Hermione asked as Harry looked at her. He smiled as he took her hand and turned towards his parents and Sirius, smiling brightly.

"The girlfriend is great." Harry told Sirius, who smiled , happy that his godson was happy. Harry smiled at Hermione and turned to walk through the barrier. Harry turned and looked at his parents once more, scared that if he turned his back that they would disappear and that this life really would be a dream. But they stood where they had, smiling brightly. Harry grinned at them and stepped through the barrier, Hermione by his side.

Once through the barrier, James and Sirius helped Harry to load his and Hermione's trunks onto the train, while Lily and Hermione were talking to Ginny who had been looking for them. Harry smiled gently at Ginny, he had always had a crush on Ginny before his feelings for Hermione had grown, but something deeper throbbed for the redheaded girl who looked similar to his mother. Harry shook his head as he climbed aboard the train in search of his father and Sirius, he guessed that some things would never change. But for now he pushed his confused feeling down and away in a small box that he would get to once he was sure that this wasn't a dream.

Once they had found an empty compartment, and had loaded the trunks into the luggage compartment, Harry jumped off the train and went and hugged Hermione. He saw Ginny smile gently, but he also noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. Apparently Ginny also had mixed feelings about what was going on. Harry's heart panged as he looked into her eyes, and he had the sudden urge to kiss Ginny, and then he thought of the girl who was still in his arms, and all thoughts of kissing Ginny evaporated, as he lent forward and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Honestly Harry, keep it for the train ride." Lily exclaimed as Harry turned and smiled at her. Letting Hermione go, Harry went and hugged his mother.

"Sure thing, mum." He said as he let her go and went to hug his father and Sirius.

"Be good Harry." His father said, as he held him tight.

"Yeah, Harry. Be good." Sirius mocked as Harry let his father go. Harry laughed as he punched his godfather in the arm before he was tackled in a bearhug.

"Always am, Dad." Harry said, short of breath. Hermione watched as the boys jocked and went up to Lily and hugged her gently.

"Keep a close eye on him, Hermione." Lily whispered in Hermione's ear as she held her close.

"Always do." Hermione said as Lily let her go. Lily laughed quietly. "Come on, Harry. Unless you want to miss the train."

Harry laughed as he ducked under one of Sirius' arms and went to Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry said as he turned and looked at his family once more, and he finally decided that he wasn't dreaming. Because this was to good, to real to be a dream. And he smiled as he and Hermione finally boarded the train. Ready for another year at Hogwarts. But Harry wasn't quite ready to see how much it had changed.


End file.
